Your Place or Mine
by Relliurad
Summary: AU Captain Swan. Pretty much PWP one shot. As usual I want to thank my Kindred Spirit, catsplosion, for her support and love and all round awesomeness. Reviews and feedback are always lovely!


The music was so loud she could feel it through her bones, the throbbing bass line filling her up and making her long for release.

She'd had one drink, something far too potent that she was taking her sweet time drinking, sucking it up through a straw as she watched the bodies writhing on the dance floor in an erotic dance that made her blood burn.

The lights flashed, giving hints of skin and leather, silk and denim, hints of passion and desire. Even those that swore they were just here for the music couldn't resist the tug of desire. The atmosphere was thick and Emma could almost taste the lust in the air.

She was standing in the shadows, swaying to the music as she considered her options. A woman over by the staircase with ruby red lips, her hands on her thighs as she swayed against the music was tempting. Not far from her, a tall man with curly hair and a curlier beard looked rugged and sweet and oh so corruptible. He had a woman dancing near him but while it was obvious she was in to him, he didn't seem to realise and Emma knew he would be an easy target.

Both options seemed to notice one another and Emma considered the option of stealing both of them away, and that make her smirk. That could be very promising.

She finished her drink at last, and set the glass on a table. Before she could pull her hand away, somebody grabbed her wrist. She narrowed her gaze, ready to glare at whomever it was that had caught her, but the glare changed to a smile when she saw the deep blue eyes of her captor. She raised an eyebrow, as she dragged her gaze up his figure, the leather pants that left very little to the imagination, the chest hair peeking out from the open neck of his shirt, the shock of black hair that she just knew would be soft to the touch and ready to be pulled in the throes of passion. It was that smirk though, the one that she was sure was mirrored on her own face, that caused her belly to flutter in anticipation.

He looked at her, and she knew he was imagining dragging the zip of her tight leather dress down her front. She waited for him to finish undressing her with his eyes, giving him a bored stare. This wasn't anything new, she was saying. Impress me.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking again, and then pulled her close, his thigh between her legs and his hand on her arse, as he started to suck on her neck, finally letting go of her wrist as he dragged her towards him.

She pulled back, tempted to slap him, but he was still smirking at her, and she laughed. Then she crushed her mouth to his, one hand on his arse and the other in his hair. Her mouth open, she felt his tongue in her mouth and it was a battle for dominance as they tried to get closer and closer to each other. His hands were pulling her skirt up as he fondled her, and she was glad that it was such a tight dress, or else the rest of the club would see what she didn't wear under her clothes! She wasn't shy, but she didn't see the need to flash everybody all at once.

The kiss was brimming with passion and she just knew that it was a forerunner of very good things to come. She didn't want it to end, but they had to breathe eventually. Panting softly, she rested her forehead against his, and they grinned at each other. Then he stepped away from her and she hissed as she missed the feel of his thigh between her legs. He just smirked at her and, holding her hand, led her onto the dance floor, between the mass of bodies.

It was perhaps the longest foreplay Emma had ever experienced. Three hours of "dancing" that had them grinding against one another, ignoring the music as they devoured each other. They were hot and sweaty and never stopped moving. They didn't speak. The only thing they used their mouths for was to kiss, any part of the other's body they could reach. But finally Emma had to pull away, she needed to use the bathroom, and despite wanting to stay where she was, she had to break from him.

"Rum and coke, make it a double." She murmured, before dragging her tongue along his ear and squeezing his butt one more time. Then, swaying her hips as she walked away, she winked back at him over her shoulder, sure that this was where it would get interesting.

Of course there was a line up, there always was. But she got in and out as quickly as she could. She was tempted to 'take care of matters' but then she decided that the anticipation was wonderful. Agonising, but wonderful.

"Your drink, milady"

He was waiting outside the bathroom, watching the women that brushed past him, appreciative of their smiles but waiting for her. She raised an eyebrow in thanks and then nodded over to the sofa in the corner. He lounged against the corner of the sofa, his legs apart, and she sat down, facing him, one leg bent over his and the other curled underneath her. If he had the sense to check, he'd be able to do all manner of wonderful things to her without the rest of the club being able to see up her dress, and she hoped that he took the opportunity.

"So is there where I tell you the name you'll be screaming later?" she asked him as she sipped on her drink, sucking the straw, her eyes locked on his. He burst out laughing, his hand drifting down to her thigh. He started to trace patterns with his finger against her skin.

"And here I thought that was my line." He teased her, and she just shrugged.

"You don't have sole ownership of the classics." She told him.

"Tonight I have sole ownership of you." He replied, and she raised an eyebrow, peering at him.

"Tonight, perhaps." She stated. "but only if you are … up for it." And she oh so blatantly glanced down at his crotch. He grunted, and pulled her on to his lap before she had a chance to react.

"You tell me lass," he murmured in her ear as she knelt over him, resting on his thighs. "Do you think I'm up for it?"

She rocked slowly against his erection, and then tilted her head as if carefully considering his question.

"There's potential." She teased him, and he growled at her, pulling her close to him again and kissing her hard.

They separated again, eventually, and she stayed sitting on his lap, sipping on her drink again, watching him. He had his hands on her butt and she occasionally slid against him, but they mostly just sat there, watching one another and drinking. She had never felt so charged, never so clearly understood the concept of eye sex. She half believed they could bring each other to orgasm just by looking at one another.

Eventually they finished their drinks, and she took his empty glass from his hand and set it on the table beside them. Then she put his hand against the zip of her dress, and helped him undo it just a little. Just enough for him to see that she didn't have a bra on underneath. The structure of her dress meant she didn't need it, and she loved the growing realisation on his face as he saw her flesh. When he dropped his hand suddenly she couldn't help but pout, and she was about to ask him what was going on, when she heard yelling behind her.

"JONES!"

She slid off his lap as they were surrounded by three men crowding around the sofa. She kept her leg over his again though, and she was still holding his hand.

The newcomers were clearly drunk, and friends, and unwelcome, but her companion wasn't about to send them away. Instead he took his free hand and went through some bizarre handshake with each of them. She rolled her eyes as she watched, even though she didn't mind really.

"Hey hey! Who's the babe?" a blond asked, practically drooling over Emma.

"Swan," she held out her hand and tried not to gag when he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it, clearly thinking he was charming.

"David Nolan, at your 'service'" he smirked and she just snorted.

"Yeah, thanks but no." Emma pulled her hand back, and dropped her hand into her friend's lap. "I think I've got all the service I need for this evening." She let her fingers brush against the leather clad bulge under her leg and smirked.

"Oh man Killian! This girl bites!" Another of their companions laughed, and Emma was glad to finally have a name to put to her conquest.

"I hope so!" Killian smirked, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand was back on her thigh, and gradually moving further up her skirt. She had to chew her lip to hold back her excitement as she realised it wouldn't be too long before he realised she was naked underneath.

"So," she leaned forward to whisper in his ear and, coincidentally of course, force his hand further up her leg "I know the name I'll be screaming later." Then she sucked gently on his earlobe before pulling back to smirk at her. He just grinned at her, and she was sure she'd never seen a sexier smile. He opened his mouth to reply, but his fingers brushed against the damp curls between her legs, and his eyebrows shot up, before he crushed his mouth to hers.

"Do you believe in love at first sight lass?" he murmured between kisses, and she just giggled at him, pressing herself closer to his fingers.

"Right, I think that's our cue to leave," One of the others said, started to walk away.

"Swan, Call me!" David was calling as his two friends dragged him away, and Emma just shook her head.

"Yeah, don't think so," she murmured, and moved closer, angling herself so Killian could slip a finger between her folds. She started to suck on his neck again, and moaned as she felt his nail against her soft wet skin.

He didn't keep it up though, instead shifting her onto his lap as he looked into her eyes.

"We have to choose," he started to say, before he broke off and started kissing her chest, his stubble rubbing against her flesh.

She grinned as she rocked against him

"Choose what?" She asked, her fingers running through his hair.

"Your place or mine." He managed to get out, with great difficulty. He didn't want to stop kissing her. "Choose soon, or we'll be fucking on the sofa."

He lifted his head then, and stared at her, eyes dark. She smirked at him and shrugged.

"Tempting!" she told him, and rocked harder against his hips. She giggled as she heard his moan, but then she squealed as he stood up, his arms under her arse as he lifted her up with him.

"You'll be the death of me," he growled, and then she wiggled out of his arms so she could walk with him out of the club.

She was aware of him nodding to his friends as he dragged her down the stairs and out into the night air. They were barely outside when he crushed her up against the wall and started kissing her again, his hand on her thigh as she wrapped her leg around his waist.

"I live ten minutes away," she panted between kisses, rutting against him and barely pulling her lips from his. "Cab ride" she added. He gave her another searing kiss and then, with a groan, pulled away and, still holding her hand, rushed them off to the cab line. There was a wait, and it was freezing, but she stood there in line, with him standing behind her, and she pressed her arse back against his crotch, her head to the side as he sucked on her neck. She could already feel the bruise he was making at the junction of neck and shoulder and she knew it would be a badge of honour for her the next morning.

Within ten minutes they were in the back of the cab and she barely managed to call out the address before she was against the door and he was all over her, his hand up her skirt and his mouth on hers. The cab driver was driving with one eye on the road and the other on the rear view mirror as he watched the action in the back seat. When Killian moved his head down to Emma's chest the cabbie almost ran a red light.

They tumbled out of the car, Killian throwing money at the driver, and Emma pulled him towards the apartment block. She was barely able to unlock the door before he was kissing her again, his hands all over her body, pulling the dress up her thighs. She ran from his grasp, giggling, as she pressed the button for the elevator, then she pulled him through the open doors and pushed him against the wall, grinding against him as they took the short flight to her apartment.

Batting his hands away she managed to unlock her front door and kick off her shoes before she started pulling at his shirt and he dragged the zip of her dress down. They barely managed to make it into the apartment before she was naked and he was shirtless, only just slamming the door behind them before he was out of his leather pants.

She flicked on a lamp and dropped down to her knees, grinning up at him and her hand wrapping around his erection. Then, just as he slipped his fingers into her hair, she wrapped her lips around his cock. Eyes locked with his, she dragged her tongue along his length, and swirled it against the tip, before opening her throat as wide as she could to swallow him deeply. She heard his ragged breathing and it turned her on so much more, knowing that she was making him feel like this. He started to grip her head, fucking her face and almost making her gag, but it felt so damned good. When his thrusts became erratic she kept going, her nails digging into his arse, to tell him she was willing to take it all in. She had to gulp it down quickly, and she still managed to spill some, licking her lips to catch the last drops. Then, as he slumped against the wall, she got to her feet, smirking at him.

"I feel like the cat that's got the cream!" she murmured, and he gave her a smirk.

"Your cat will be getting creamed soon enough!" he told her, and she shook her head, grinning. Then she kissed him on the nose and turned to walk through the apartment towards her bedroom.

She knew he would follow her.

She was surprised when she realised he'd brought her dress with him, and his clothes, but she just shrugged and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, her legs apart and her body bathed in moonlight.

"Your turn?" he asked as he drew closer to the bed, dropping their clothes on a chair by the door. She didn't say anything. Instead she leaned back, and let one hand drift between her legs as she massaged her breast with the other. He stood there, watching her, the hunger obvious in his eyes. Her eyes drifted half closed as she rubbed her finger against her clit, and pulled on her nipple. Her breath started to quicken, and she slipped her finger inside her folds, watching him beneath her lashes.

As she slipped a second finger inside herself, arching her back up from the bed, she felt a moan rising in her throat. But it was stalled when she felt her hand pulled away and Killian's mouth took its place. After the shock wore off though she was moaning loudly, her fingers lacing through his hair as she let her legs fall further apart, pushing his face closer to her.

The feel of his stubble against her thighs, the way he thrust his tongue inside her, and sucked on the bundle of nerves, it was all driving her wild.

"So bloody wet Swan!" he managed to murmur, and then he slipped his hands under her arse, tilting her hips up and making her feel like she was a goblet and he was drinking the nectar of the gods. Never had she known another man to work her into such a slow building frenzy and she had to let go of his head to pull her fingers through her own hair, and tug on her nipples, almost unable to contain herself.

"Let go," he told her, his voice a rumble against her tender flesh, and she was bucking her hips against his mouth as she felt her orgasm build up. Her breathing sped up and she was panting.

"Oh God, Oh God Oh God!" she cried over and over, her voice getting louder as the sensations built up, and then she felt like fireworks had exploded under her skin and she saw stars behind her eyes. Through it all, he kept his mouth where it was, sucking and tasting and drinking and thrusting, and she felt the explosions build up again.

"FUCK!" She cried as another orgasm rocked through her, so soon after the first. Every nerve ending was alive and dancing and she had to push him away, the sensations were too much.

He put up a struggle, not wanting to move, but then he let her have her way and he lifted his head, grinning at her before he started to kiss his way up her body. She was still gasping, trying to catch her breath, when he finally made it up to her face and trapped her lips in his. Her arousal was all over his face, and she dragged her tongue along his cheek after they broke from their kiss. The motion seemed to drive him wild, and he rutted against her, his cock hard and heavy between her thighs.

"I want you." He breathed against her skin. "I want you Swan,"

She nodded, desperately, and he kissed her again, staring into her eyes for a moment, before he reached his hand down between them and guided himself into her. He paused as he felt her stretch to accommodate him, and then lay there for a moment, breathing each other's breaths, before they started to kiss again and they began to move their hips against one another. They were dancing again, a perfect match, and Emma had never felt so full as she felt with Killian Jones.

Killian ran his hand down Emma's leg and lifted it up. She pulled her leg close to her, and slipped her ankle around his neck. He kissed her calf as he thrust more deeply into her, and she wanted to melt. It was so slow, so concentrated, and she was going to die, she knew it. She slowly pulled her other leg up, and crossed her ankles behind his head. She was folded over in front of him and he was groaning as he thrust harder. She was moaning again, loudly, swearing over and over as she dug her nails into his back, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

And then he pulled out and she almost screamed with the pain of the loss. But he just kissed her and told her to roll over, slapping her arse as she got on her knees, her arms folded under her head and her butt in the air. His hands on her hips, he thrust into her again, and this time he picked up the pace, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room. He slipped a hand around her waist and started to rub his finger against her clit as he rained kisses down her back. She started to swear again, as she felt the orgasm build up inside her.

"I want to feel you cum inside me." She panted, pushing back hard against his every thrust. "Please!"

His thrusts became more erratic and his finger pressed harder against her, as he tried to draw out the orgasm he knew she was about to have. As soon as he heard her scream, and felt her walls clench around him, he knew he was a goner, and he thrust once, twice, again, before he felt his own release flood into her and she came around him.

They collapsed onto the mattress and she couldn't help but whine when she felt him slip out of her. She rolled over and pulled him into her arms, kissing him even though she could barely breath.

"So. Fucking. Good!" She panted, and he smirked, rolling onto his back and pulling her into his arms.

"So So fucking good!" he agreed.

They lay there for a few moments, their hands moving over each other, as they tried to gather their strength.

"So need to do that again!" she finally managed to say, lifting her head to look up into his eyes.

"Fuck yeah!" he agreed, and pulled her to him for another searing kiss. "You busy for the rest of your life?"

She laughed, but the laugh became a moan as the kiss deepened. They wouldn't be having sex right away, but it was going to happen again soon. Very soon!

When they finally fell asleep, a tangle of limbs, the sun was almost about to rise. It had been a passionate night, where every touch had felt like a flame under their skin. When they finally finished they barely had the strength to pull the sheets over their bodies before they fell asleep.

It was only as they felt themselves get colder, as sweat cooled on their skin, that they managed to pull the blankets over their aching bodies, barely waking up as they snuggled against one another.

* * *

"NO LIAM!"

It was the scream that woke them up, just before they felt a weight land on the bed, and Emma forced her eyes open.

"Mummy!"

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell him to wait."

Emma groaned as she looked at her 3 year old son, currently bouncing on the bed.

"Hey little man, were you good for your aunty Mary Margaret?" she asked. Liam nodded, bouncing up and down.

"Yup! We had chocolate and ice cream for breakfast!" he told her, grinning.

"Liam!" the woman at the door cried out. "That was meant to be a surprise!" Emma shook her head, laughing.

"Sowee Aunty," the little boy pouted, and then giggled as he was tumbled over as Killian moved under the covers.

"What's all this noise?" the older man's voice rumbled.

"DADDY!" Liam cried out, and Killian sat up, pulling his son up to his chest.

"How's my First Mate?" he asked, and Emma took the chance to pull the sheet up over her chest before she flashed her sister-in-law.

"I'm good daddy!" the little boy squealed, and Emma just grinned.

"So how was date night?" Mary Margaret asked, as she walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled a night shirt out, throwing it at Emma.

"Oh," Emma grinned. "You know. Pretty quiet! We went dancing." Mary Margaret snorted.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "David told me all about the dancing you were doing!"

Killian burst out laughing.

"Your husband was wasted, sister dear!" he said, finally looking up at the visitor. Mary Margaret just rolled her eyes.

"And yet he was still willing to play along with your little games!" She muttered. "Come on Liam," she said to her nephew. "Let's leave Mummy and Daddy to get dressed. Can you believe they're still in bed? Aren't they silly billies!" and she waited for the toddler to run out of the room with her. "Hurry up and get dressed!" She called out, and pulled the door closed.

Emma collapsed against the bed, still holding the night shirt.

"I love date night!" She murmured. "Even if I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week!"

Killian leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." He grinned. "And there are worse things to do than have to stay in bed!" Then, despite his words, he slipped from the sheets. "But if I don't get out of bed now, my sister may well shoot me. So unless you want to be a widow, I suggest we get up. But lass," he smirked down at his wife.

"Yes?" She looked up at him through her lashes.

"If you're lucky, and you're very very quiet, we can try dancing again tonight, after Liam is asleep!"

Then, with a wink, he headed towards the ensuite and she collapsed against the bed, feeling incredibly used and oh so very satisfied.


End file.
